Temporality
Temporality is the state of existing within the context of time, while time is a construct used to quantify units of temporality. The two are self-referential as one cannot exist without the other. Temporal Reality All reality appears to be temporal, as to be conscious of reality requires a consciousness of past context to allow the feeling of changing sensations of reality. However, reality is only ever instantaneous. There are only present sensations although some are echoes of something we recall from the past. The act of recollection presumes that its conception of having changed its state proves the existence of a 'past' and 'future' and therefore proves temporality. Event entropy The probability of an event that can stochastically transfer you from the precise state of your full system's microstate to its following microstate at the end of the transformation event. The a priori ''probability of randomly achieving such a precise transformation of ever particle in such a complex system is infinitesimal, the odds similar to shuffling a trillion trillion Playing Cards and predicting their exact order. How can we justify the existence of temporal eventuality (temporality) in the face of such astronomically unlikely probabilities? ...simply because the probability of 'no change' is even smaller than the probability of 'some change'. The net sum of all the possible worlds in which a change occurs form an entropy gradient from which temporality emerges. Temporality is still not equivalent to '''temporal reality' unless there is some conscious observer able to reflect on past and present in order to frame a concept of time but regardless of this, the existence of change appears to suggest temporality. How can time be an illusion if there are infinitely many states for the universe to be in? If the universe is capable of achieving any of those states, which are all different, and the universe is capable of becoming conscious of its past and present states then does this not imply that there has been some time passed and therefore time has a meaning within this reality that is not constructed? The only flaw to that argument is that the time passed between the universe in consecutive states is assumed to be finite. With a finite time, there is an explicit "order" to these moments, and hence the events can be arranged into a causal sequence which has a logical "timescale" based on the momenta involved. However, if the time between individual universe states is infinite/indefinite and each one exists as its own infinitesimal microreality with no evolution between states. Then there is no time. There is only superposition. Time-Agnostic Quantum Mechanics At any given time you are entangled with some present set of sensations which make up your present reality, informed by a set of sensations you associate with your past reality (your memories) and your future reality (your hopes and fears). This superposition appears to evolve over time, because as we move into the future, our memories of the past evolve to include recollections of sensations that at some point in the past we were conscious of as being "the present". However, this apparent evolution is improvable from the present, because it relies on an assumption that we truly have recollected a conscious memory and not just have the present sensation of that event having occurred. From ... (more soon) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philosophical_presentism ? References Notes Numerology of this page This page was number 2037 on this wiki 2037 = 97 * 7 * 3 Factors: 1, 3 , , 7 , , , , 21 , , , , , , , 97 , , , , , , , , , 291 , , , , , , , , , , 679 , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , 2037 Category:Time Category:Time-Symmetry Category:Philosophy Category:Quantum Philosophy